


Operation Get John Into Biomed

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [69]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "jamesmaddi’m sorryfight methis can’t be it"*It all comes down to this. Does John get into Biomed or not?





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **eliza  
** oh fuck

 **ayyyymaria  
** what have you done

 **eliza  
** i just noticed there’s a small rip in the side of my dress  
and one part of the lace is falling off

 **ayyyymaria  
** shit can you fix it

 **eliza  
** maybe??

 **disney god  
** dw i can

 **eliza  
** what the fuck it is so early why are you awake  
and how  
you’re in nyc

 **disney god  
** yeah about that

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** hello  
i just woke up  
and something is wrong

 **fight me  
** what  
what do i have to fight

 **get ur own dicc  
** actually it’s more of a someone

 **fight me  
** okay i can’t actually fight any of our signifs

 **get ur own dicc  
** where’s herc

 **baguette fucker  
** okay i’m awake because i sensed something is wrong  
is he not making breakfast

 **get ur own dicc  
** no he is not in the house

 **fight me  
** this is herc we’re talking about  
he won’t leave the bed  
let alone the house before 12

 **baguette fucker  
** he probably stepped out of the house to buy something

 **fight me  
** what could be so urgent he needs to leave before noon

 **get ur own dicc  
** and his toothbrush is gone  
his soap too

 **baguette fucker  
** well then at least we know he wasn’t kidnapped

 **fight me  
** right because kidnappers won’t stop to bring you soap and your toothbrush

 **get ur own dicc  
** did he have a trip and forget to tell us about it

 **baguette fucker  
** but won’t he have left a note??  
even if it’s just to say he loves us

 **get ur own dicc  
** fuck you’re right

 **disney god  
** hi loves

 **fight me  
** hERCULES

 **get ur own dicc  
** wHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 **baguette fucker  
** WHERE ARE YOU

 **disney god  
** haha so yeah,,,,  
so eliza may have broke her dress,,,  
and i may have rented a car to drive down to nyc,,,,

 **get ur own dicc  
** yOU'RE TEXTING AND DRIVING???

 **disney god  
** no i stopped to get food

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay good

 **fight me  
** that’s more than i usually do so

 **disney god  
** that’s not exactly a high bar to pass

 **fight me  
** fuck you

 **disney god  
** maybe when i come home

 **baguette fucker  
** when are you coming home??  
i already miss you ):

 **get ur own dicc  
** gay

 **baguette fucker  
** don’t say that like you weren’t the one panicking the most when herc disappeared

 **get ur own dicc  
** don’t call me out like this

 **disney god  
** i guess i’ll come back with the schuyler sisters ft maria  
so tomorrow? or the day after??

 **fight me  
** are you going to go to the fundraiser?

 **disney god  
** i don’t exactly have a suit on me rn  
i doubt they will let me in

 **get ur own dicc  
** maybe the schuyler dad will lend you a suit

 **disney god  
** what are the chances they will even fit  
and why would he even lend me a suit

 **get ur own dicc  
** because you made four dresses for his daughters ft one of their girlfriends?

 **fight me  
** tfw your boyfriend is too huge

 **baguette fucker  
** (;

 **fight me  
** you said that not me

 **disney god  
** i think this waitress is hitting on me

 **get ur own dicc  
** i mean it’s you i’m not surprised  
that being said  
i’m not sharing

 **disney god  
** i don’t exactly want to share either  
how on earth do i get her to leave me alone

 **fight me  
** talk a lot  
idk people don’t like it when i talk a lot

 **baguette fucker  
** we like it when you talk a lot  
you’re cute  
i would suggest just being really cold towards her

 **disney god  
** i don’t want to be rude

 **get ur own dicc  
** then just say you’re attached

 **disney god  
** but what if i’m wrong about the flirting

 **fight me  
** then wait until she tries Really Obviously then turn her down

 **disney god  
** okay  
in the meantime i’m just going to pour a fuck ton of coffee down my throat

 **baguette fucker  
** have fun  
come home soon

 **disney god  
** <3

 **baguette fucker  
** <3

 **fight me  
** <3

 **get ur own dicc  
** <3

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr  
** I have to go to work

 **better than you  
** okay?

 **aaron burr  
** I don’t want to

 **dosiaaa  
** i can come meet you for lunch?

 **aaron burr  
** Yes please

 **dosiaaa  
** wanna go on a date after work?

 **aaron burr  
** But Eliza won’t be around

 **eliza  
** i don’t mind

 **aaron burr  
** I want to wait tho

 **dosiaaa  
** i was going to take him to moana

 **eliza  
** iF MOANA IS INVOLVED THEN I MIND BECAUSE I WANNA WATCH IT TOO

 **aaron burr  
** So we’ll wait for you to come home

 **eliza  
** okay good

 **jamesmadd  
** moana tho

 **better than you  
** i still like frozen better

 **peggy  
** your birth is a tragedy for the world jefferson

 **better than you  
** rude

 **peggy  
** frozen sucks

 **better than you  
** you haven’t even watched moana how would you know

 **peggy  
** cause any movie with a poc protagonist is better than frozen  
in fact any movie is better than frozen

 **angel  
** i can’t believe anyone would like frozen

 **better than you  
** it won an oscar

 **angel  
** i heard the kid movie oscars are usually chosen by the academy’s grandkids so you are just siding with a bunch of 5 year olds  
birdman won an oscar that year too and it wasn’t that great

 **better than you  
** YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **angel  
** fight me thomas

 **aaron burr  
** Children please

 **jamesmadd  
** moana deserves an oscar though  
it was so good

 **eliza  
** nO SPOILERS

 **jamesmadd  
** 10/10  
i cried

 **better than you  
** he cried  
i don’t understand he wept like a baby

 **jamesmadd  
** don’t act like you weren’t crying the whole time

 **better than you  
** was not

 **jamesmadd  
** okay that sounds false but okay

*

 **disney god  
** I AM HERE

 **aaron burr  
** Here where

 **disney god  
** nyc

 **dosiaaa  
** what why

 **disney god  
** my dress senses were tingling so i drove up to nyc  
also read up

 **dosiaaa  
** oh  
i don’t always read the messages  
i just skip to the end and join in the conversation

 **angel  
** hERC HOW CLOSE ARE YOU TO THE HOUSE  
BECAUSE WE NEED TO START GETTING READY

 **disney god  
** fRONT DOOR

 **angel  
** oH  
COMING

*

 **disney god  
** your dad’s nice

 **angel  
** he’s nice to everyone

 **eliza  
** hERC YOU’RE HERE  
CMON LET’S GO

 **disney god  
** I HAVE MY NEEDLES AND A LOT OF THREAD LET’S DO THIS

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** peggy is doing her makeup and she is so cute i love her

 **peggy  
** you’re cuter now hush

 **ayyyymaria  
** i still love you

 **peggy  
** <3

 **better than you  
** can’t you have this conversation out loud  
since idk you’re sTANDING NEXT TO EACH OTHER

 **peggy  
** go away thomas

 **ayyyymaria  
** don’t be bitter

 **better than you  
** they’re even completing each other’s sentences eurgh

*

 **thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

 **angel  
** don’t be rude to my sister  
don’t be salty just cause you can’t get with james

 **better than you  
** fuck you

 **angel  
** no fuck you

 **eliza  
** the both of you need to chill

 **angel  
** i’m single too but i don’t take it out on peggy

 **eliza  
** you fight everyone who even acts remotely cute around you  
don’t be a hypocrite angelica

 **better than you  
** yeah

 **eliza  
** you be quiet i’m not done with you either  
you don’t be rude to my sister  
just cause angel does it doesn’t mean you can  
i’m sorry you and james aren’t exactly working out  
but don’t take it out on others

 **better than you  
** fine sorry

 **eliza  
** with s i n c e r i t y  
angelica you too

 **better than you  
** i’m sorry

 **angel  
** i’m sorry too

 **eliza  
** good i gtg  
herc is almost done with my dress

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** done!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** good job love

 **eliza  
** somehow this dress looks better than before

 **fight me  
** tfw the loml is talented

 **disney god  
** stop

 **fight me  
** never

 **disney god  
** also i probably shouldn’t have woken up so early to drive down i have a headache

 **baguette fucker  
** have you eaten/drunk anything since breakfast  
what happened with the waitress btw

 **disney god  
** no  
she tried to give me her number but then i told her i was very attached  
she took it well

 **baguette fucker  
** eat something

 **disney god  
** okay mom  
hold up the schuyler dad came in

 **peggy  
** my dad has a name?

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** hello this is maria popping in to let you know herc is invited to the fundraiser

 **baguette fucker  
** really?

 **ayyyymaria  
** yeah apparently phillip was really taken with how herc drove down to fix the dresses  
and how he made four dresses

 **get ur own dicc  
** phillip?

 **ayyyymaria  
** schuyler dad

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh

 **disney god  
** yeah he said he “couldn’t possibly leave me in the house while i went off to a fundraiser”  
i’m still trying to figure out if he was inundating i might steal something

 **fight me  
** probably not?? **  
** your suit isn’t with you tho

 **ayyyymaria  
** apparently phillip’s suits fit him

 **get ur own dicc**  
@ **disney god** send pics

 **disney god  
** will do

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** wHEN I SAID SEND PICS I DIDN’T MEAN ~THOSE KINDS~

 **fight me  
** idk i appreciated them

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m not saying i didn’t appreciate them

 **disney god  
** put them to good use (;

 **get ur own dicc  
** i already screenshotted them

 **baguette fucker  
** rt

 **fight me  
** rt

 **disney god  
** i know i got the notifications

 **get ur own dicc  
** also if you don’t mind i’m just going to curl up at the bottom of the bed  
not for Those Reasons but because fundraisers

 **disney god  
** don’t worry we’re going to try our best

 **get ur own dicc  
** that’s all i can ask for

 **fight me  
** technically i can arrange for your dad’s murder

 **get ur own dicc  
** not yet

 **baguette fucker  
** “““““yet”””””

*

 **get john into biomed!!!  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, gwashington, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me  
** keep us updated

 **angel  
** will do

 **baguette fucker  
** john won’t be coming onto the group

 **eliza  
** ofc  
god i hope we have good news to give him

 **disney god  
** i hope so too  
let’s go

 **fight me  
** dALE

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** there are so many people

 **disney god  
** i definitely don’t fit in  
i am taller than a lot of people here  
most people here are also white

 **fight me  
** ah yes

 **better than you  
** politics

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s really freaky when you two agree with each other  
let alone complete each other sandwiches

 **fight me  
** let’s never do that again

 **better than you  
** i can’t even agree because that means we have something in common send help

*

 **eliza  
** i just realised i don’t actually know what john’s dad looks like

 **aaron burr  
** Godspeed

 **dosiaaa  
** you could ask your dad?  
he probably knows

 **eliza  
** probably but he’s busy

 **angel  
** dw i’m keeping an eye on him so we can slide in at the right moment

 **peggy  
** while you do that i’m going to take my girl for a spin on a dance floor

 **disney god  
** there isn’t really a dance floor

 **peggy  
** do i look like i care

 **disney god  
** no one else is dancing

 **peggy  
** do i l o o k like i c a r e

 **ayyyymaria  
** let’s go dancing

 **eliza  
** have fun then?  
i feel like i should be taking photos  
like some sort of mum on homecoming

 **disney god  
** do it  
at least give them something to instagram later

 **eliza  
** alright cool

 **angel  
** am i the only one doing my job here

*

 **James Madison  
** _online_

c m o n frozen is clearly better

it really isn’t

you have got to be kidding me

no y o u have got to be kidding me

*

 **get john into biomed!!!  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, gwashington, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **angel  
** okay dad has pointed out henry laurens for us  
he’s having a chat with some people

 **peggy  
** how are we going to do this tho

 **eliza  
** are we just going to talk at him??

 **fight me  
** do you at least have john’s results/review from his interview

 **ayyyymaria  
** yeah it’s in my dress  
speaking of which thanks herc for making a dress with pockets

 **fight me  
** focus

 **ayyyymaria  
** right sorry

 **fight me  
** you guys are literally just going to walk up to him and talk??

 **angel  
** do you have a better plan??

 **fight me  
** ,,,

 **angel  
** exactly

 **eliza  
** his conversation is ending soon we gotta make a move

 **aaron burr  
** Break a leg

 **ayyyymaria  
** go go go

*

 **dosiaaa  
** fuck my heart is my throat rn

 **jamesmadd  
** same

 **ayyyymaria  
** i

 **better than you  
** shit what happened

 **angel  
** he got real pissy and told us to stay out of his business and stalked away

 **peggy  
** fuck fuck fucK

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m sorry

 **fight me  
** this can’t be it

 **eliza  
** what else can we do

 **disney god  
** look we promised john we’ll try our best

 **angel  
** we did herc we did

 **disney god  
** no we did not  
we need a better plan

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m going to make sure john doesn’t see these messages rn

 **ayyyymaria  
** henry laurens is a fucking dick  
who would do such a thing to their own son

 **fight me  
** guys look we gotta think  
there has to be something we missed  
something that can help us

 **eliza  
** he looked really shifty during the whole time

 **angel  
** he kept glancing back at his conversation partner even though they had walked away at that point

 **peggy  
** he clearly didn’t want them to hear the conversation

 **ayyyymaria  
** i think he was holding something in his hand then  
i’ll go check it out

 **fight me  
** maybe he’s concerned about something

 **disney god  
** he did check around him before he told us to leave him alone

 **aaron burr  
** So he doesn’t want others to know his answer  
Who was he talking to

 **angel  
** it’s one of his colleages  
but i think that guy’s a bit more liberal than he is

 **better than you  
** so he doesn’t want to know the guy to know he turned you down?

 **aaron burr  
** Wait  
He’s a politician

 **dosiaaa  
** so he’s concerned about appearances

 **disney god  
** wait i think i know what we need  
brb

 **ayyyymaria  
** okay i tried to see what’s in his hand but i couldn’t  
but i overheard something  
peggy i need you to come dance with me

 **fight me  
** this really isn’t the time

 **ayyyymaria  
** trust me

 **fight me  
** do i have a choice

 **ayyyymaria  
** not really brb

*

 **dosiaaa  
** how’s john holding up

 **baguette fucker  
** we’re not letting him look at his phone  
and if this goes tits up  
which i hope it doesn’t  
i’m deleting the whole chat from his phone

 **dosiaaa  
** probably for the best

 **ayyyymaria  
** bACK  
AND GUYS I’VE GOT A RECORDING

 **angel  
** of???

 **ayyyymaria  
** of henry laurens saying he is having an affair

 **jamesmadd  
** son of a bitch

 **better than you  
** motherfucker

 **ayyyymaria  
** bUT I HAVE A RECORDING  
AND THAT IS ALL WE NEED

 **better than you  
** are you suggesting we blackmail him

 **ayyyymaria  
** yes

 **better than you  
** i like it

 **peggy  
** god i love you maria

 **ayyyymaria  
** cmon we need to go talk to him

 **disney god  
** i’ll meet you guys there

 **angel  
** hERE WE GO AGAIN

*

 **baguette fucker  
** john is starting to shake and i feel so bad

 **fight me  
** get the blanket and cuddle him

 **baguette fucker  
** i don’t know if he wants to be touched though

 **eliza  
** i think he will  
laf give him the phone

 **baguette fucker  
** oh god  
okay

 **get ur own dicc  
** please tell me it’s good news  
i’m going to be sick if it isn’t

 **eliza  
** is it good news if you’re going to biomed

 **get ur own dicc  
** wHAT

 **jamesmadd  
** OH MY GOD

 **better than you  
** HOLY SHIT

 **baguette fucker  
** MOTHERFUCK

 **fight me  
** hOW

 **dosiaaa  
** JOHN!!!

 **aaron burr  
** CONGRATULATIONS

 **get ur own dicc  
** hOW HOW HOW

 **eliza  
** how much do you want to know

 **get ur own dicc  
** eVERYTHING WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT

 **ayyyymaria  
** but we have to tell you something shitty about your father

 **get ur own dicc  
** ,,,  
it’s about his affair isn’t it

 **angel  
** you knew?

 **get ur own dicc  
** he’s not very good at hiding shit  
anyway what the hell happened???

 **angel  
** so our first attempt failed completely  
and we were going to give up  
but herc was fucking determined

 **eliza  
** maria remembered he was holding something and tried to investigate

 **peggy  
** and we all remembered he was acting real shifty  
so we figured he was trying to hide something

 **disney god  
** so maria manages to figure out henry is hiding an affair badly and gets a recording by dancing with peggy near him

 **eliza  
** so armed with this new knowledge we confronted him in front of all his colleagues

 **angel  
** aND THEN HERC SHOWS UP WITH A CAMERA CREW FROM OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE

 **disney god  
** the press was around at the fundraiser so i just dragged them over

 **peggy  
** pretty sure the press was in love with him

 **get ur own dicc  
** who wouldn’t be bUT CONTINUE

 **ayyyymaria  
** so henry laurens is standing there with a bunch of cameras shoved in front of him while a bunch of college students plead with him about his son

 **eliza  
** how heartless do you have to be to turn people down like that

 **angel  
** bUT HERE’S THE KICKER  
he was still clearly going to give some bullshit answer like “he will think about it”  
when mARIA FUCKING SWOOPS IN LIKE A GODDESS

 **peggy  
** just cASUALLY SIDLING UP TO HIM AND BEING LIKE  
“I HAVE A RECORDING THAT PROVES YOU ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR AND YOU ARE GOING TO SAY YES TO JOHN GOING TO BIOMED AND PAYING FOR HIS DEGREE OR WE ARE GOING TO RELEASE THIS SHIT”  
BEFORE STEPPING BACK LOOKING INNOCENT AS SHIT AND SAYING “PLEASE WE ALL JUST WANT JOHN TO BE HAPPY”

 **eliza  
** sO HE FUCKING SAYS

 **disney god  
** “Y E S”  
JOHN YOU’RE GOING TO BIOMED

 **fight me  
** he just burst into tears

 **baguette fucker  
** he’s not the only one

 **fight me  
** I JUST WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY SHH  
IF YOU DON’T CRY YOU’RE PRETTY MUCH HEARTLESS

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m going to biomed??????

 **eliza  
** yeah you are!!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** I’M GOING TO BIOMED PEOPLE!!!!

*

 **gwashington  
** Congratulations John Laurens  
We’re sorry to have lost a law student but I’m sure the School of Biomedical Studies has gained a valuable student  
I wish you the best of luck

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m crying again  
thank you sir

**Author's Note:**

> i'M BACK.
> 
> Hello hello hello! Did you miss me? I missed you.
> 
> Anyway, that's the end of the biomed storyline! Did you like it? Do you like how it ended? (Please say yes I'm fragile.) One more storyline to go and then we are at the end!
> 
> Tell me how you feel about today's chapter in the comments. Leave some kudos if you feel like it.
> 
> Also, mOANA IS SO GOOD. WATCH IT. TELL EVERYONE YOU LOVE TO WATCH IT. THEN COME CRY WITH ME.
> 
> You know where to find me. If you don't, you can find me on my fandom tumblr [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) or my writing tumblr [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Send an ask my way.
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
